The present disclosure relates to machine to machine (M2M) communication, more particularly, to assisting, managing, and controlling vehicles for safe driving and for collision avoidance.
M2M communication allows devices to communicate with each other through automated data exchange without or with human intervention. That is, M2M devices are coupled to and communicate with each other through a communication network. Such M2M devices collect information and share the collected information among M2M devices or related servers. A related server may process such collected information and control a predetermined system or provide a related service based on the processing result without human intervention.
Due to such advantages, M2M communication has been applied to various application fields such as utility meters, traffic control, telemedicine, billing systems, telematics and in-vehicle entertainment, and so forth. Lately, many studies have been actively made to develop and improve managing and controlling auto vehicles in motion for safe driving and collision avoidance through M2M communication